


That's one use of a limo

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Limousine Sex, Lucifer Feels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	That's one use of a limo

Lucifer stood there looking back up the aisle watching her walking towards him. He couldn't help how he was feeling as he watched his personal angel walking towards him with a smile on her face. His heart couldn't feel any more full then it did at this moment. He couldn't help the smile that appeared across his face as watched her. He couldn't help but mouth at her. 'You look stunning.' He placed a hand on his heart as he watched her walk right up to him. He held out his hand to her as he looked at the little girl who walked her mother to him. "Can I have your mother Trixie? Is that okay?"

Trixie smiled at Lucifer and nodded her head slightly. "More than okay Lucifer." She let her mother go before she walked over and hugged Lucifer tightly.

Lucifer stood their ramrod straight before he reached down and patted her on her head. He didn't ease up until she let go of him. He turned and looked at Chloe and brought her hand up so he could kiss the top of her hand. "I love you."

Chloe smiled as she looked at him. "Took you long enough." She winked at him before they turned towards the priest. It was a shock she got him into a church or the fact all of his siblings were here today. And most likely demon's as well but she did ask Mazi to keep them inline and not hurt the humans. She agreed as the guards of her soon to be husband was here on his side of the aisle. She listened to the priest talk and she wondered for a moment if his father approved of them. She knew that God blessed her into being and placed her in his path.

The priest looked at them. "You have your own vows to speak?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe and smiled softly. "Chloe when we met I was still full of anger towards my own father and mother did to me. As well as my siblings never coming to see me unless it was to drag me back to my self-made jail. I have told you and showed you what I did there. You have brought back out of me the angel I used to be so long ago. So on this day before our family and friends. In a house of my father's I swear, I pledge to you my immortal soul, my heart, and all the things I truly am. To spend now until the end of time showing you how much I love you Chloe, my queen." He bowed his head before he looked back up at her.

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Lucifer when you told me your name all those years ago. I thought it was a stage name. I never thought any of that was real you being the devil himself. But even after you showing me the truth and after the shock over it all. I still saw the man the angel in fact still inside of you. He looked so sad and beaten all curled up in a sad little ball crying and lashing out to anyone reaching out to pull you close to them." She let go of his hands and took his face into her hands. "I freed that broken man from his chains he made himself wear. I freed him of enough of his hurt and anger so he can love again. But together I and he freed and bound each other up again. But this time we are tying each other up to the other one." She smirked softly as she let go of his face as she spoke to him. "Handcuffs in our case Lucifer Samael Morningstar."

The priest coughed as Lucifer and those on his side of the aisle chuckled over that comment. "Can I finish?" He waited before he spoke. "Do you Lucifer Samael Morningstar take Chloe Decker as your bride?"

Lucifer flashed Chloe a rather wicked but naughty grin as he answered the priest. "I do." He placed a black band around her finger.

The priest turned and looked at Chloe. "Do you Chloe Jane Decker take Lucifer Morningstar as your husband?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "I do." She said placing a black ring on his ring finger as well. She didn't hear the priest speak as she tilted her head up as she felt Lucifer's lips placed on her's as they kissed deeply on the lips.

Lucifer pulled back grinning at her. He looked up briefly at the sky and smiled before he looked back towards his bride. "Did you bring those handcuffs or at least pack them for the honeymoon?"

Chloe blushed before she muttered softly. "I brought them."

Lucifer had a rather wicked grin on his face as he looked down at the love of his life. "Good." He winked at her before they walked out of the church arm in arm.

Trixie stood beside her father watching her mom and Lucifer walking out with huge smiles on there faces. "They look very happy daddy?"

Dan chuckled softly. "Yes, they do, little monkey. And it seems all of Lucifer's siblings came to see his wedding." He was told and shown who Lucifer really was months after his ex-wife aka Chloe started to date him. He took it rather well saying. "That explains why your such a big ass hole all the time."

Lucifer helped his wife into the limo as he slipped in beside her. He closed the door and smiled at her. "We have a couple of hours until we are to show up for our reception. What do you want to do my lovely bride?"

Chloe pouted slightly. "I know what I want to do but you asked me to wear a dress."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at his wife. "Shall I show you for what reason?"

Chloe blushed brightly over that. "Pervert!"

Lucifer grinned wickedly at her before he knelt down on the limo and sat down between her spread legs. "Time for a snack." He lifted her skirts up as he spread her legs wide while he ducked his head under her skirts. "You're already getting wet for me already."

Chloe blushed before she moaned softly when she felt Lucifer ran a finger along the slit of her pussy. "Lucifer!"

"I will take care of you soon." Lucifer took a hold of her panties and removed them before he stuck them into his pocket. "Your pussy is so starved."

"It's been two weeks."

Lucifer leaned back in and buried his face into her pussy as he started to lick her from top to bottom and back again aiming more for the nub.

Chloe moaned softly as she put a knuckle in her mouth to bite down to keep from moaning too loudly that the driver could hear them.

Lucifer looks up licking his lips clean with a rather wicked smirk across his face as he looked at her. "You know I love hearing you, Chloe." He took a finger and trusted it deeply within her. "Hmm, should I help you with that or keep on teasing you until after our little party." He winked at her.

Chloe removed her finger from her mouth as she reached out and grabbed a hold of him. "If you don't finish what you started I will handcuff you and force you to finish what you started."

Lucifer unbuttoned a couple button's before he unzipped his pants. "As you wish my queen." He pushed his pants down over his hips before he smirked at her. "This is all yours Chloe."

"Then you should put it to good use then quickly." She said to him sternly.

Lucifer chuckled as he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her towards him as he lined himself up and slide right on inside of her deeply in one trust.

Chloe gasped over the feeling of feeling so full and stuffed. She had almost cummed that first time they had sex with each other. She was far bigger and longer than her ex-husband and she loved it greatly. Of course, she would never tell Dan that her husband was far better at sex or bigger and longer than him. It just wouldn't be nice of her to do that.

"Say it, my love?" Lucifer said with a rather wicked smirk before he bent his head and kissed her on the nose.

"Move." She growled at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "As you wish." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips as he slammed into her over and over again.

Chloe clung to him tightly as she was being driven higher and higher over and over again.

Lucifer pulled back as he growled low in his throat. "Mine." He said right before he slammed into her over and over again. "Forever." He said before he slammed into her a couple more times before they came together. They just laid there for a moment before he pulled back and stuffed himself away. "I told you that you would be wanting sex as soon as we got into the limo."

Chloe laid there for a moment before she sat up and glared at him. "I will punish you." She said before she sat up and tried to fix her self up. "Can I have my panties back?"

Lucifer shook his head and patted the coat pocket they are in. "No, they stay off."

Chloe leaned up and patted him on his cheek. "Pervert." Takes her panties back and slips them on.

"Only yours."

"True you are." She reached into her purse and pulled out the handcuffs. "You know where this is going, husband?"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he held out his one wrist. "If you wanted me to keep on making love to you. You just had to ask me, wife." He said just as soon as she closed one side of the cuff on him.

Chloe cuffed the other end to her own wrist and pulled Lucifer to her. "I know we aren't going to leave our room pretty much on our honeymoon. But I will use this on you that whole time if I must."

Lucifer grinned wickedly at her. "Or I will use them on you, my queen." He winked at her as the limo pulled to a stop. "We are here." He got out and helped Chloe out of the limo. They walked in together hand in hand with the cuffs around there wrists.

Azarel hours later watched her big brother dancing with his wife. "Have you told him yet, Eldest brother?"

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "I did this morning. He said he will tell her after they are away from those who don't know the truth about all of us."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "It was very nice of our father to do that for her."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "And Lucifer threated at the gates if we didn't keep her with him for all of the time. In the form she is in now then he will rain hell down onto the humans. Just because he can do such a thing sadly." He shook his head slightly over the whole thing. "He is very clingy at least she doesn't mind."

Amendiel chuckled softly. "That's because big brother it took Lucy so long to know his feelings and then confess them to her. When she already knew what her's is towards Lu. Lucifer as you can recall always didn't feel like father loved him like he does the humans. Though he knows now that our father will and has always loved him and the rest of us. Even when he was creating the human's all those centuries ago."

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "I tried but dad did make him the strongest of all of us. But he was the most heartbroken among all of us."

The others nodded their heads.

Ella walked over and held out her hand towards Gabriel. "Can I have this dance?"

Gabriel blinked shocked seeing a female so forward. He smiled softly at her. "As you wish my lady." He said taking her hand in his before they moved out onto the dance floor.

Azarel giggled softly. "Gabe is smitten too."

Amendiel shook his head slightly over the whole thing.

Later that night Lucifer sat in the limo beside his wife as they rode along quietly. "I have something to confess Chloe."

Chloe looked up at him sharply with worry and fear in her face. "What?"

Lucifer kissed her cheek. "My father has granted my wish."

Chloe still looked worried. "What wish is this?"

"To grant you immortality." He said with a smile.

"Since when?" She looked at him stunned.

"Since you said I do." Lucifer smiled. "I wanted to wait until the others who don't know who I really am wasn't around so I could speak.

Chloe jumped onto his lap and kissed him deeply on his lips. "One day we will have to thank him. But for now, there is one thing I have been wondering if we can or not."

Lucifer blinked a couple times. "What's that?"

"Giving him grandchildren besides my daughter Trixie." She nuzzled against him.

"With you, I wouldn't mind trying. Though if it doesn't happen it's alright too. I love you Chloe Morningstar now and beyond the end of time."

Chloe smiled softly. "Something tells me we have been trying since our first night together?"

Lucifer smirked as they settled into there ride as he wondered quietly if they could or not have kids.

THE END!


End file.
